Addiction
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: When Wilbur was thirteen, he fell in love. Now, twenty-one, it was finally time to let go. LewisWilbur
1. Addiction

Title: Addiction

Summary: A collection of Wilbur/Lewis drabbles.

Author: ToriaPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

Warnings: Incest, slash.

A/N- I've made a Wilbur/Lewis video on youtube. Look up 'Meet the robinsons Cat and Mouse'. Or just look up 'ToriaPhoenix'. It's my only video. OH! AND REVIEW FOR HEAVEN SAKES!

- - - -

It had become an addiction. There was no other way to describe it. He loves it. He loves the way his heart pounds frantically as he tiptoes past his parents room, keeping his steps light and silent, so as not to give himself away. Loves the way his bare feet feel slightly chilled against the cold linoleum as he makes his way to the garage, using the ancient stairs in a closed off closet. It was too risky to use the travel tubes; ever since his dad had installed that damned machine that marked anyone using the travel tubes past 12:00 am, Wilbur had to be incredibly stealthy in his journey to the garage. If his parents ever found out about his late night trips, they'd surely put an end to his addiction; and Wilbur couldn't allow that to happen.

No. He couldn't give this up. They couldn't ask that of him… not when he needed it with every fiber in his body. It isn't the risk that Wilbur loves though- it isn't the way his adrenaline begins to pump as he opens the garage door, climbs into the time machine and shivers as the cold night air caresses his face. It isn't the electric jolts of nervousness shooting through his stomach as he silently climbs through the window of his home twenty-something years in the past. No. It's just… it's him.

He's aged quite a bit since Wilbur had last talked to him that day on the roof, bidding farewell to his twelve-year-old one-day father. Lewis had to be eighteen or so at this point… only a few months younger than the nineteen year old that stood in the shadows, drinking in every detail of the young inventor. Tousled blond hair clung carelessly to the sides of the blonds face as he slept. His hair has grown to just above his shoulders, completely different from his usual gravity-defying spikes.

Wilbur manages a small smile at this, because he remembers his mom tenderly showing him pictures of this younger Lewis/Cornelius, and how she would always pretend to be so exasperated that Lewis hadn't cut his hair for so long. She didn't know that Wilbur would later sneak into the family room, pull out that photo album, and hide it in his bedside drawer. She didn't know that on the nights he couldn't manage to sneak out, that he would sit in his bed, gently tracing the blond teens face over and over again, as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered with something between love and fear.

He had been doing this for a good two years now, and had yet to be caught by his parents, or the young man sleeping in the bed in front of him. It had been hard at first… Hard to look, but never touch. To be able to stare at the blond and revel at the bittersweet way his heart would pound, but never able to reveal his feelings to said blond. How could he? It was his _father_. Well… some-day father.

Nevertheless, Wilbur loved these moments. Loved the way Lewis's chest would slowly rise and fall, and the way he would shift anxiously over and over, as if desperately searching for something. He loved the way Lewis would somehow get twisted so deep in his blankets that he would blearily wake up for a split second, and Wilbur would catch a glimpse of those gorgeous blue eyes that he would kill for. And sometimes… he loved the way Lewis would let out a breathy moan, or a soft gasp from… a certain type of dream.

The first time it had happened, Wilbur had immediately ran back to the time machine, flushed and breathless, somehow wishing it was him causing those moans. The next few times, he had stuck around, blushing profusely, but eyes never leaving the writhing blond. It was sick, and he knew it. He was disgusting… but he couldn't help it. He… he was in love with the blond. Not because of who he would become, but because of who he _was_. And right now, he wasn't married- he didn't have a son named Wilbur, and that somehow comforted the raven-haired boy, no matter how sick it still was.

But even though he couldn't talk the blond, or hold him in his arms, or tell him how _desperately_ Wilbur wished things were different, sometimes it was enough. It was enough to just watch Lewis, knowing _no one_ would ever love the blond the way Wilbur did- not even his own mother. How could she- how could anyone understand?

He had his parents fooled. With his shoulder-length jet-black wavy hair, Wilbur had _no_ problem attracting girls. He had restyled his hair after one of his secret trips, when he had just noticed Lewis's hair growing; and at that moment, Wilbur had decided to grow his too. Somehow, it made him feel closer to the blond, even if he didn't realize it. Getting rid of the cowlick had been tough- but somehow he had done it. Ever since then, he had girls constantly staring after him dreamily, picturing _him,_ Wilbur Robinson as the father of their future children, Wilbur Robinson, as the devoted, loving husband.

They didn't know, of course. No one would ever know- the only person who had _ever_ captured his attention was twenty years in the past, awkwardly attempting to capture the attention of a frog-loving girl. The only person he had ever- and would ever, love, wasn't meant to be his. And God, did it hurt.

He went out on a handful of dates with the not-so-scary stalker girls, but it was just to avoid to suspicion. After all, what kind of healthy teenage boy ignored the flirtations of an attractive female? It wasn't that he didn't try to like them… he really did! Like Emily. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes hidden behind oval-framed glasses, with a keen interest in science and inventing… but in the end, it didn't matter how wonderful she was, how wonderful any of them were, because they _weren't_ Lewis… and that was what mattered.

It wasn't _fair_. **All** Wilbur wanted was a chance at happiness, yet he wouldn't be happy unless Lewis was in his life… and that was impossible. The only way Lewis could ever be in his life, were these late-night trysts that the blond wasn't even conscious for.

There had been times when the urge to walk closer to the blond had overwhelmed him, and the thought of being caught was more of a thrill then a terror. There were even times when he would cautiously, slowly sit on the edge of the boys' bed, and gently grasp the blonds' hand. It had all been perfectly innocent. Until… one night.

Wilbur had been in a rare mood of anger and desperation, caused by his overwhelming feelings for the young inventor, and part of him… part of him had wanted the blond to wake up. To see Wilbur, in all his desperation for the blond. And the desperation was so deep, that he had stalked over to the boy, and kissed the boys lips softly.

Lewis hadn't woken up. In fact, he hadn't even stirred. Afraid of waking the boy if he kissed Lewis again, Wilbur slowly faded into the shadows, shaking terribly. He… had kissed Lewis. The boy he had pined over for forever. And he had kissed him. And Lewis… Lewis didn't know.

When Wilbur was younger, Cornelius would tell Wilbur stories about him and Franny, and how they met and fell in love… in one of those stories, Cornelius had revealed that he hadn't had his first kiss until he was twenty. So did that mean… did that mean Wilbur was his first kiss? Despite the fact that the blond hadn't been participating, it was still a kiss, wasn't it?

It made the raven-haired boys head spin at all the technicalities. It wasn't fair that he could only have these moments in the shadows of the night. That Lewis could never know. It wasn't fair. But Wilbur would continue to come back every night that he could.

Lewis was, after all, an addiction.


	2. Waiting

A/N- Awwww you guys are so wonderful. I actually had lost all motivation for the Lewis/Wilbur pairing, but all the wonderful continuous comments have pushed my forward. Anyway, the best way to ensure I continue would be to _review_. I'll love you forever. :-D

And uh… wow. May I just say that I appreciate all the comments on 'Unraveling' because looking back on it... Dang. Not even close to my best writing, but thanks for the comments anyway.

OH- and go to youtube and look up "Cat and Mouse Robinsons" by ToriaPhoenix- it's a Lewis/Wilbur video I made a while ago, and me thinks you'll enjoy it. 

- - -

Lewis Robinson was waiting. Eyes closed, softly exhaling puffs of warm breath, Lewis was the picture-perfect epitome of sleep itself… But the blond inventor had no intentions of falling asleep, despite the lulling warmness that seeped into his body as he lay underneath his thick downy comforter. For six months, Lewis had argued with himself over the best course of action… Did he feign obliviousness, and attempt to ignore his would-be teenage sons clandestine visits to his bedroom, or did he confront the raven-haired youth face to face?

Despite the voice in his head that pleaded with Lewis to just ignore Wilbur, and let him outgrow what seemed to be an adolescent obsession, the blond couldn't do it. A part of him was desperate to know _why _other teen kept sneaking into his room. Was he just seeking comfort in the familiarity of the young inventor… or was it something else?

The answer should've been obvious, considering the circumstances in which the blond had first discovered his late-night visitor. After all, it isn't every day (or night, rather) that you're blearily woken from a deep sleep to find pair of soft, warm lips pressed tremblingly against your own.

It had been almost six months ago exactly. Lewis had stumbled into bed exhaustedly, having worked half the night away on a random invention or another, and had been quite intent on falling into a blissful unconsciousness. His plan had been altered dramatically when not even an hour after collapsing into bed, he felt a peculiar weight on his lips. Too exhausted to bother himself with opening his eyes, Lewis had frowned, and contemplated all the possible reasons for the sudden weight, even after the weight had long since disappeared. It had been the footsteps that had finally convinced him to open his eyes,

There, walking towards the open window, was… Wilbur. Though undeniably older, it was most definitely his dashing best friend, looking more attractive then ever. Eyes widening, he stifled a gasp as Wilbur jumped out the window, and into what Lewis assumed to be the time machine. He was proven correct as Wilbur hit some invisible button, and a vibrant blue time machine appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Then Wilbur unexpectedly turned and stared at Lewis's bed, forcing the blond to quickly shut his eyes tightly, praying that Wilbur hadn't seen him returning the gaze. He was hopelessly lost on how to handle it…

It wasn't until the next morning that Lewis realized Wilbur had _kissed_ him. The thought alone made him nauseous- not because Wilbur had kissed him, but because of the bubbling desire that was sparked from the thought. He knew he was meant to be with Franny, but Wilbur's unexpected reappearance in his life opened a floodgate of emotions that the blond had been so careful in suppressing.

Knowing of Wilbur's secret visits only made Lewis even more aware of the fact that he could never have Wilbur the way he wanted to. Wilbur's ensured existence depended on Lewis detaching himself from his feelings, and focusing all his attention on wooing the raven-haired girl that would one day be Wilbur's mother. No matter how much he wanted to, Lewis wouldn't allow himself to dwell on his feelings for his best friend. It was just a childhood crush that hadn't completely faded, right?

In the back of his mind, Lewis knew it was more then that. Though he had been only twelve at the time, the feelings that had developed for Wilbur over the course of their trip to the future had been _so_ much more then an immature crush. Wilbur had understood him, and _accepted_ him for who he was. He was the first person who had truly believed in Lewis's dream, and had urged Lewis not to give up despite the overwhelming challenges in the blond's path.

And somewhere along the line… Lewis had fallen in love with Wilbur. He hadn't known it at the time… he thought it was just a paternal protectiveness. Then, as he grew older, he slowly realized that the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach when he thought of Wilbur were far from fatherly love. It terrified him. For months he felt sick to his stomach, and did his best not to think of his best friend. Still, the raven-haired boy always managed to creep into his thoughts. During that dark period of doubt and self-loathing, Lewis threw himself into inventing, avoiding everyone, including Franny.

Even though they weren't together yet, Lewis felt guilt pounding his heart every time he saw her. Every sweet smile she shot him was another slash to his heart, and he found that he could never return the smile no matter how hard he tried. She was everything he wanted… funny, sweet, eccentric; by all means, he should've been head over heels in love with her. The problem was, Lewis had already fallen in love with someone who had those qualities and more…

It tortured him to know that what he wanted was just barely out of reach. Lewis was disgusted with himself… Wilbur was his _son_. Of all the relations they could have been, Wilbur _had_ to be his son… Even if he hadn't been Lewis's son, the chances of them successfully pulling off a relationship were slim to none. Franny deserved the fairytale ending; and Lewis was fairly certain that leaving her for their own son definitely wouldn't fit into that category… not to mention Wilbur would disappear forever. It was just way too complicated.

Needless to say, Lewis was _not_ looking forward to this confrontation. Despite his peaceful outward appearance, inside, his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Wilbur would be arriving shortly if he were on schedule…

At first, Lewis thought that Wilbur had only visited that one time, and it had been a random coincidence that Lewis just _happened _to wake up during that space of time… his theory was disproved when not even a week later, Lewis heard a pair of footsteps creep into his room. It had been a rough night of tossing and turning, much like every night had been since finding out about Wilbur's late night trysts, and Lewis just wanted sleep. When he heard his window crack open silently, accompanied by a burst of wind, Lewis knew his visitor was back. So, he did what he would soon become an expert at; he pretended to be asleep.

For what seemed like hours, Lewis feigned sleep, and felt Wilbur's gaze burning holes in him. He almost gave away his cover when he felt a soft, warm hand intertwine with his own. Unable to stop himself, Lewis smiled softly, hoping Wilbur would think he was just having a pleasant dream. Wilbur's hand gently squeezed his own, and a quiet, wistful sigh echoed through the room. A little while after, Wilbur slowly detangled their hands, and Lewis heard a pair of dull footsteps cross softly to the window. There was another sigh, and then the soft sound of the window clicking assured Lewis he was alone again.

For whatever reason, Lewis was able to detect Wilbur's presence from that point on. He had no idea how long Wilbur had been making these special trips, but Lewis figured it had to have been a long time if Wilbur could be so bold as to kiss him, and hold his hand, all the while risking discovery. Much like Lewis had become an expert at pretending obliviousness, Wilbur had become an expert at blending into the shadows. Were it not for Wilbur kissing him, Lewis doubted he would have ever found out about these secret trips. Nevertheless, Wilbur showed up in Lewis's room at least three times a week without fail, if not more. More often than not, Lewis really would manage to fall asleep under Wilbur's watchful gaze. For some reason, he felt safer with those intense brown eyes scrutinizing his every move.

A soft click at the window interrupted Lewis's musings. It was time. Lewis's heart was pounding so hard, he was certain Wilbur would hear it, and catch onto the blonds plan… but, the now familiar sound of soft footsteps walked slowly towards his bed, easing Lewis's fears. He felt his bed dip ever so slightly, as Wilbur got on his knees at Lewis's bedside, and rested his arms near Lewis's side. A warm hand gently reached up and stroked Lewis's blond hair.

The inventors arm darted up, and swiftly grabbed the wrist of the hand that was stroking his hair. Sitting up quickly, Lewis opened his big blue eyes and narrowed his gaze intently on Wilbur, who looked both terrified and stunned.

The pair sat in silence, evaluating each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Lewis took that time to observe how much Wilbur had changed. That brief glimpse of him through the shadows all those months ago hadn't done the raven-haired youth justice at all. Black, semi-wavy hair fell to just above his shoulders, so different from his trademark cowlick all those years ago. He had filled out… while Lewis still maintained his lean pre-teen form, though much taller, Wilbur was both taller _and_ had developed a bit of muscle, but not so much that he was over-the-top bulging. No… Wilbur looked amazing.

The thing that struck Lewis the most though, were Wilbur's eyes. Though shaded with anxiety and fear, Wilbur's brown eyes shone with a brilliance that captivated the blond inventor. Finally, Wilbur spoke.

"Uh… hey Lewis." He managed weakly.

"Hello Wilbur. How long?"

"What?" The raven-haired youth squeaked, eyes widening dramatically.

Lewis would've smiled if it weren't such a serious moment. "How long have you been sneaking into my room, and why didn't you tell me?"

Wilbur laughed nervously, and scratched his head. "Um… well, maybe once or twice or-  
"

"Don't you dare lie to me Wilbur." Lewis cut in sharply, eyes hardening a bit. "How long?"

Wilbur seemed to slump in defeat. "Two years." He murmured quietly, averting his gaze.

"Two… two years?" Lewis echoed blankly. 

Wilbur nodded jerkily, and Lewis off handedly realized the raven-haired boy was shaking. Frowning, he reached down and grabbed Wilbur's arm, and tugged gently. Wilbur looked up in confusion, and Lewis was surprised to see glassy eyes, as though Wilbur was forcing himself not to cry. Tugging on the arm again, Wilbur got the idea and stood up from the cold wooden floor and was quickly pulled onto the bed inches away from Lewis. Eyes widening, he stared almost fearfully at the blond. Lewis quickly grabbed a section of his warm comforter and leaned forward to drape it over Wilbur's shoulders. As Lewis's hands grazed Wilbur's arms, he heard a Wilbur's breath hitch, and Lewis hurriedly scooted back to his original position.

At Wilbur's troubled gaze, Lewis gave a half-smile. "You were shaking." Lewis explained, shrugging.

Wilbur gave chuckled weakly, still looking terrified out of his wits.

"So," the brown-eyed boy began hesitantly, "how long have you known?"

"Six months." Lewis replied bluntly.

Wilbur looked staggered at this confession. "Oh… wow… that's a really long time." Wilbur said slowly. "Uh how… when exactly did you find out?" His eyes had suddenly become guarded, and Lewis knew what he was probing for.

"I woke up when you kissed me." Lewis mumbled, flushing lightly.

"…Oh." Wilbur dropped gaze to the mattress. "Lewis… I'm sorry for kissing you… I know I had no right… but I just-"

"Wilbur, it's okay. You don't have to explain… teenagers go through weird stuff." Lewis said pointedly, though his throat became particularly tight. "Hormones are all out of whack, and can make us do crazy stuff. The point is, I know you didn't mean to, so it's really-"

"Lewis." Wilbur attempted to cut in.

"-not a big deal. I mean it could've been _anyone_, and I just-"

"_Lewis!_"

"-happened to be there. I don't really think you should blame yourself for it. You're my best friend, not to mention-"

"**LEWIS!**" Wilbur shouted angrily, causing Lewis to jump back and stare in shock. "It wasn't **fucking** _hormones_ that made me kiss you, alright!? And it **couldn't** have been anyone else, because you're the _only_ one who affects me like this! Do you think I like the fact that I feel that way towards _you_, of **all** people!? For fuck's sake, I'm sneaking into your room almost every night with a stolen time machine that my parents have_ forbidden_ me to use, just so I can spend a few hours watching the boy I unfortunately fell in love with sleep! And I _hate_ it because I know nothing can ever come of this, because you and Franny are going to get married, and have _me,_ but then what do I have? What do I do with my-" He cut off abruptly, a strangled sob emerging from his lips.

"What?" Lewis stammered, suddenly dizzy and light headed. "Wilbur, what did you just say?"

Wilbur looked like he was going to be sick. Shaking his head wildly, he trembled as he gasped in breaths of air.

Lewis sucked in a sharp breath. "You said… you said you loved me?"

"Lewis, please, I'm begging you, just forget what I said, I wasn't thinking, and-"

"Wilbur!" Lewis interrupted in frustration, "answer the damn question!"

A tear slid down Wilbur's cheek. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, I'm in love you Lewis…"

Lewis felt faint. "Oh Wilbur." He murmured, and scooted forward, pulling the raven-haired boy into his arms. As soon as Wilbur was nestled comfortably in Lewis's shoulder, sobs wracked his body. For an unmarked amount of time, Wilbur cried, and Lewis held him, stroking soft black hair, and murmuring quiet reassurances in his ear.

Finally, when the boy was relatively calmer, he pulled away, and gave the blond a watery smile.

"I'm pretty pathetic, huh? Falling in love with the teenage version of my dad…"

"No. You're not pathetic." Lewis whispered, shaking his head. Crystal blue eyes raised to meet bloodshot brown ones. "You're not pathetic." Lewis repeated, voice shaking a little.

Wilbur swallowed hard. "Lewis, I… I have to know. Was there ever a time when you might have… returned my feelings?"

Lewis shook his head wildly. "Don't do this Wilbur."

"Why not?" Wilbur's voice cracked, seemingly broken. "You got a truthful answer from me. I think the least you can do is return the favor!"

"It's irrelevant, okay?"

"Bullshit! Just tell me if you fucking have feelings for me, and I'll leave you alone!"

"Yes, alright?" Lewis clenched his fists tightly, words clipped and frustrated. "I fell in love with my future son. Is that what you wanted to hear? Or maybe you want to hear about how torturous it is to know that one slip-up and the person I love most in this world won't exist." Silence descended on the pair. Wilbur stared at the comforter hopelessly, seemingly lost. Lewis's voice broke the ragged silence.

"It scares me. It scares me how much I think about you, how much I've missed you… and it scares the hell out of me that I can't stop thinking about a one-time pathetic barely even kiss, and how much I wish that I could-" Lewis cut off abruptly, voice cracking.

Wilbur was staring at him with an unnamable emotion clouding his eyes, and Lewis was suddenly very aware of the stupidity of inviting the other boy onto his not nearly big enough bed as Wilbur scooted closer to him.

"Lewis." He murmured huskily, before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against the blond. Lewis trembled as Wilbur wove his hands into soft, honey-colored hair, and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him as those same lips descended to his neck.

"Wilbur…" Lewis whispered. "_Oh-_ Wilbur… stop it, please."

Wilbur began moving his mouth back up the blonds neck, planting small kisses until he was all the way back to Lewis's mouth, where he kissed the inventor insistently, and Lewis moaned loudly when he felt Wilbur's wet tongue gently caress his bottom lip. Wilbur smirked against his lips.

"You…" Wilbur panted, "want me to _stop?_" Waiting for Lewis's response, he dropped his lips back to Lewis's neck, and sucked and nibbled avidly, causing Lewis to mew loudly.

"Ye…yes." Lewis managed shakily, gasping for breath. Just then, Wilbur's hands slipped up the front of Lewis's shirt, and slid up the smooth skin to erect nipples. Lewis shrieked when one hand gently pinched one of his sensitive nipples, and Wilbur reclaimed Lewis's lips.

"Shhhh…" Wilbur slurred into Lewis's mouth, and Lewis realized hazily that he had been whimpering loudly as Wilbur's hand massaged under his shirt.

Suddenly Wilbur rubbed his lower body against Lewis, and the blond couldn't stop the loud keening noise that escaped him as he felt a hardened bulge against his own.

"Oh God… Oh God, Oh_ God_." Lewis whimpered, and leaned forward and bit Wilbur's neck in a passionate daze, to which Wilbur gasped, and unexpectedly thrust sharply against Lewis.

"Mmm… _Lewis._" Wilbur babbled, and thrust again. Despite the devil on his shoulder begging him to keep going, Lewis suddenly froze under Wilbur's ministrations.

"Wilbur, stop." Lewis gasped in a panic, shoving the raven-haired boy off of him and onto the floor.

"_Owwww…_" The black-haired boy grumbled unhappily. Cloudy brown eyes met distraught blue. "What's wrong?"

"We can't _do_ this Wilbur! You're my son! I'm your father!"

"Not yet you aren't!" Wilbur argued.

"That's a weak argument, and you _know _it. The fact is, no matter how much I want this- how much _we_ want this- it can't happen Wilbur! It's sick, and twisted, and wrong-"

"Don't forget immoral." Wilbur advised flatly, brown eyes quickly loosing their spark.

"I was getting their, thanks." Lewis snapped back, desperately wanting to cry. Wilbur sighed, and moved back up to the bed next to the blond. Returning the favor from earlier, Wilbur pulled the blond insistently into his arms, ignoring the futile struggling against him. Leaning against Wilbur, Lewis marveled at how perfectly they fit together… and suddenly the tears came rushing down. Lewis was shaking fiercely as Wilbur stroked his back sweetly, and Lewis was suddenly terrified. Pulling away from the other boy, he stared helplessly at his one-day-son.

"Wilbur…" He whispered. "What do we do?"

Wilbur sighed heavily, and gently tousled Lewis's blond hair.

"We enjoy what we have for as long as we can." Wilbur replied plainly, eyes saddened. "You continue to pursue Franny, and then… then we do our best to forget."

"How can you ask me to do that Wilbur?!" Lewis choked. "I can't just move on! If we stay together, it will only make it harder to say goodbye."

Wilbur shrugged. "Maybe. But Lewis… I love you. God, I love you _so_ much, and I want to have you as my own, even if it isn't for forever. Just… please. Let me have this for just a little while longer? Allow both of us some much deserved happiness."

Lewis moved his mouth wordlessly as he stared at the unusually solemn raven-haired boy before him. It made sense… didn't it? Enjoy his time with Wilbur, so that when he did finally have to say goodbye, he would have something to fondly look back on.

"I… alright Wilbur. We can try it I guess…" Lewis conceded, loving the way Wilbur's eyes brightened dramatically. "But we need some ground rules. We can't lose control like we just did… we need boundaries."

Wilbur waved a hand carelessly. "Yeah yeah." He grinned, pulling the blond into his arms, and backwards onto the bed. "We can make a list. Just not right now."

"Wilbur?"

"Mhmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"We're sleeping together Lewis. I just want to hold you for now."

Lewis blinked, and snuggled closer to Wilbur. "Okay." He said softly. "I can live with that."


	3. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy

Summary: A collection of Wilbur/Lewis drabbles.

Author: ToriaPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

Warnings: Incest, slash.

A/N- Wow…….. Long time no see. Never fear, I have not given up! There's one more drabble to go, then… ( drum roll ) A SEQUEL! The sequel will be a longer one-shot, about the same length of Unraveling. I'm quite excited as to how the plot is turning out. Anyway, the final part to this is almost done, and I will post it as soon as I receive 20 reviews on this chapter. It's a bit shorter then usual, but I hope you enjoy it- I'm not entirely thrilled with how it turned out, but it isn't terrible. Mostly its just filler until the next chapter.

OH- and I edited the last chapter because the choppiness was bugging me. Nothing significantly has changed, but if you happen to read it again, the quality had improved.

- - - -

It all started when Wilbur Robinson turned five years old. Cornelius had gone on and on for _weeks_ about how much Wilbur would _love _the present from him and Franny, and of course Wilbur had believed him, rightfully so. Then, on his fifth birthday, Wilbur was given Carl, his new best friend. Despite Cornelius's long lecture on how although Carl was a present for Wilbur, the whole family would be using the robot so Wilbur would have to share, Wilbur didn't hear a word of it. He was to busy gawking over the shiny robot that was _his_, all his.

Later, when Franny would ask to borrow Carl for help with dinner, Wilbur would crudely tell his mother to piss off and stick it where the sun don't shine, using a few choice words that had him grounded for a month after that. Wilbur quickly realized that his jealous nature had to be harnessed, safely hidden from everyone around him, so as not to cause more trouble. It wasn't that he was possessive… he just didn't like other people touching his things.

So, yes, Wilbur Robinson was a jealous person. Worse, he was a jealous person who didn't _think_ he was jealous. It was a combination of these facts that had Lewis Robinson dangling on the edge of his sanity one night.

"Wilbur, its just _pizza_. With a group! Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because! I managed to sneak out for a whole evening, and I get here to find you already have plans! Why can't you cancel?"

"Because _Wilbur,_ Franny invited me. I'm not going to be rude and cancel on her last minute."

Wilbur scowled. "Why did you agree to go in the first place?" He muttered under his breath, feeling particularly vindictive.

Lewis gritted his teeth. He had had enough. "Oh, I don't know." The blond replied sarcastically, "after all, she's only my future wife. Not like I need to get to know her or anything so we can get married and have _you_."

Wilbur flinched, and immediately Lewis regretted his biting words. It had been six months since the night of their mutual heartfelt confessions. Six amazing months of borrowed time and stolen kisses. Six months on edge of wondering how long it could last. It was a cruel and unfair twist of fate, one that mangled Lewis's heart in two. What made it worse, however, was knowing that while he would have Franny when it was all said and done, Wilbur would have… no one. The only thing he'd have left were crumbling foundations and fading memories. It was hardly fair to the raven-haired teen, and it was a thought that almost made Lewis regret his hasty actions in confronting the boy.

Almost.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for… but Wilbur, you can't be jealous that I spend time with Franny. It's not like we didn't know that this would happen." Lewis said quietly, a trace of sadness lingering in the air.

Wilbur stared at the ground stubbornly.

"Wilbur?" Lewis asked after a few minutes of unnerving silence. There was a soft sigh, and then deep brown eyes rose to meet crystal blue.

"I just wish things were different." The barely audible admission sent a resounding jolt of pain through Lewis's heart. The blonde gently reached over and squeezed Wilbur's hand.

"Me too."

The two teens stood silently, staring at the other helplessly. The pale moonlight glinted off of Wilbur enticingly, and Lewis's breath caught in his chest. For a dizzy moment, Lewis considered giving in- just calling Franny and-

No. Lewis clenched his fists tightly at his side, sucking in a sharp breath.

"I need-" Lewis's voice cracked, and he swallowed painfully. "I need to go. Franny will be expecting me." Wilbur nodded, but Lewis found himself rooted to the spot, unable to tear his gaze away from the almost ethereal beauty in front of him. Wilbur seemed to understand his predicament, for he smiled sadly, and took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Suddenly they were nose to nose, and Franny slipped from Lewis's mind.

"I need-" He began weakly.

"I know." Wilbur murmured huskily before grabbing onto the soft material of Lewis's jacket, and dragging him forward into a breathless kiss.

Lewis whimpered, clinging to Wilbur, head swirling pleasantly. "Wilbur…" He whispered as they broke apart, both quietly gasping for air.

Wilbur leaned his forehead against Lewis's, and sighed. Reluctantly, he released the blond, and took a step away.

"Franny will be expecting you." Was Wilbur's quiet response to Lewis's questioning glance.

Lewis sighed, and walked towards the door. Hand poised over the doorknob, he turned back to Wilbur.

"You know," the blond commented softly, "I'd choose you over her in a heartbeat if I could."

Knowing this didn't stop the hot tears from rolling down Wilbur's cheeks as Lewis walked out the door.

- - - -

It was an hour and a half later when Lewis reentered the room to find Wilbur curled up in his bed, blankets bundled around him. Smiling affectionately, Lewis kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, hoping not to wake the black haired youth that seemed to be slumbering there.

His hopes were in vain. The instant the bed dipped under his weight, two brown eyes opened, boring into his own.

"Hey you." Lewis murmured, a soft smile playing across his lips.

"Hey." Wilbur replied, grabbing Lewis's hand with his own, and intertwining their fingers. "You're home earlier then I thought you'd be."

"I told Franny I wasn't feeling well… so she told me to go home and rest."

A smirk spread across Wilbur's lips. "You lied for me?"

"I didn't lie." Wilbur blinked at the intensity in Lewis's voice.

"Lewis?"

"I didn't lie." The blond echoed. "I wasn't feeling well. I felt sick, and guilty, and angry that I had to leave you. I just… I wanted to be here with you."

_  
_Wilbur stared into crystal blue eyes, heart swelling.

"I love you Wilbur." Wilbur opened his mouth, ready to respond likewise, when Lewis cut him off. "I love you so much… and it's because of that that this can't go on."

Wilbur froze.

"What…" Wilbur licked his suddenly dry lips. "What do you mean?"

Lewis gripped Wilbur's fingers a little tighter, and looped his other arm around Wilbur's waist, pulling him closer.

"I mean," Lewis murmured emptily, "that _this_ is not going to get any better. I'm always going to have to choose her over you, despite what my heart may be screaming at me. I _have_ to Wilbur…And I don't want to keep hurting you when that happens. Maybe it'd be easier if this just… ends. Now." The sheer torment in the blonds voice was evidence enough as to what he thought of this solution.

Wilbur closed his eyes tightly, and burrowed closer into Lewis.

"No."

"What?"

"No, this can't end yet Lewis. Please… just… let me have this a little longer? I don't want to be without you…" Wilbur murmured thickly, tightening his grip on the blond.

A relieved sigh. Then- "Alright… But Wilbur, eventually this _does_ have to stop…. No matter how much I hate the thought of it."

Wilbur nodded sleepily. "I know. But that time isn't now, so… go to sleep."

Lewis chuckled lowly, and Wilbur shivered as the vibrations danced down his spine. "I'm not in my pajamas."

"You could always sleep naked." Wilbur suggested teasingly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Wilbur." There was a hint of warning there, and Wilbur didn't have to glance over to know that the blond was roughly the shade of a tomato.

"Kidding, kidding."

"Goodnight Wilbur." Lewis whispered affectionately, leaning in to kiss the raven-haired youth softly. Wilbur smiled as they broke apart, and sighed contentedly.

"Love you Lewis." Wilbur mumbled softly.

"Love you too Wilbur." Was the soft reply.

A comfortable silence crept over the pair. It wasn't going to last forever, but for the moment, it was practically perfect.

- - - -

A/N- Wellp. There ya go. One more chapter, and then a sequel.

…Reviews make me update faster. (hint hint).


	4. Goodbye

When Wilbur was thirteen, he met a boy…

A boy named Lewis.

Lewis was unlike anyone he had ever met. He was brilliant, and entrancing, and oh so _alone_, and Wilbur wanted him. He wanted Lewis not to be alone anymore… wanted to be the one that would save Lewis from his loneliness.

When Wilbur was thirteen, he fell in love. Now, twenty-one, it was finally time to let go. Brilliant, clumsy, awkwardly beautiful Lewis would belong to someone else, and Wilbur could do nothing but sit and stare as the one he loved slipped away.

"Franny Olivia Peterson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Franny beamed, eyes glassy. "I do." She whispered thickly, smiling brightly at the young man beside her.

"And do you, Cornelius Lewis Robinson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Safely hidden up in the balcony, Wilbur watched intently, feeling strangely detached.

"I do." The blond man whispered, a bit… regretfully, though Wilbur was certain he was the only person in attendance who had noticed.

The minister nodded approvingly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Wilbur felt his breath catch in his throat as Lewis leaned in and closed the gap between him and Franny. It looked like the perfect kiss… chaste, sweet, and …loving. Wilbur shuddered slightly. The perfect couple finally had their perfect ending… and what did Wilbur have? How foolish he was for believing that he could be content with having Lewis for such a short amount of time… How naïve to believe that he would be _okay_ when it was all said and done.

The guests cheered as the couple broke apart, Franny blushing radiantly, and Lewis smiling… but the blond's eyes harbored a dull emptiness, one that was very similar to the dullness in Wilbur's own eyes.

That was _his_ Lewis, except it _wasn't_, because Lewis was Franny's. No. Lewis wasn't Franny's… Cornelius was Franny's. Lewis was Wilbur's, and always would be, if only in his memories. But what good were memories? They couldn't curl against him as he slept, or lightly kiss his forehead, or just _hold _him. No… Wilbur had no one.

And he would remain alone.

Forever.

- - - - -

It was one year after Lewis had confronted Wilbur that it happened. For one reason or another, sneaking away had never been so easy, and Wilbur felt like nothing could bring him down. There was a bounce in his step as he strode through the window towards his blond inventor, who sat frozen at his desk, staring at something in front of him.

_Smiling, Wilbur had leaned down and slowly, gently placed a lingering kiss on the back of Lewis's neck._

"_Hey you." He whispered, relishing in the slight whimper that emerged from the blond's lips. "I wasn't sure if you'd be home- I thought you might be out." With who was left unspoken, for they both knew that all Lewis's free time as of late had been spent with the frog-loving girl named Franny. _

"Wilbur_." And just like that, Wilbur's good mood dissipated into thin air. Wilbur remained utterly silent, and his heart stopped as Lewis spun around in his chair, and Wilbur caught sight of a small black velvet box sitting on the desk._

_Wilbur inhaled sharply, head spinning as Lewis stood up and gathered the raven-haired boy into his arms._

"_It's time."_

- - - - -

Wilbur was invisible as he wandered around the reception hall, taking care to blend in with the shadows. He was an unwanted guest, and didn't want to ruin the special day. Still… every time he caught sight of the blond inventor, his palms tightened almost imperceptibly, forcing himself to ignore the stirrings that ached in his chest.

From the glances the blond kept throwing towards whatever shadows Wilbur was hiding in, Wilbur had a feeling he wasn't as invisible as he'd have liked to be. He wondered… how would he face future Cornelius after all this? His father hadn't been home longer then two days at a time for the past year and a half… He kept leaving, going on "business trips", claiming that the Robinson Invent Co needed some serious renovations across the world.

Wilbur sighed. Yet another thing to worry about.

"-look really beautiful."

Though melded into the shadows, Wilbur froze. For a scant foot in front of him were Franny… and… the Bowler hat guy? Well. Not such a Bowler hat guy anymore. The once repulsive unhygienic man was clean-shaven, and showered, and looking… decent.

Franny smiled warmly. "Thank you Michael."

Wilbur's face scrunched up. He thought Goob was more fitting…

"Are you… are you happy?" The question was forced awkwardly, and Wilbur pursed his lips in confusion.

If Franny noticed the awkwardness, she didn't comment on it. She simply smiled wider.

"I am."

Wilbur shook his head, sighing. It was just the typical congratulations that were expected at a wedding. Walking towards the exit, he lingered momentarily, wistfully glancing around.

Suddenly, his hand was seized, and he was being pulled insistently out the door, up the stars, and onto a balcony. Confused brown eyes met tender crystal blue.

- - - - -

"There hasn't been enough time." Wilbur had whispered, pained, the pair lying side by side on the bed.

_Lewis sighed. "I knew this would happen…" the blond muttered, before reaching a hand up to gently push the hair away from Wilbur's face. "I'm sorry Wilbur. I've been selfish… keeping this going for so long, knowing that you'd just end up hurt."_

_Wilbur swallowed. "Lewis, I love you." He stammered weakly._

_Lewis nodded gravely. "I love you too Wilbur."_

_  
Silence descended on the pair._

_  
Then-_

"_Wilbur… I've been thinking. Maybe it'd be best if you didn't come to the wedding. Maybe we should just say our goodbyes here… now. I'm not going to be cruel and selfish by dragging this out."_

Wilbur shuddered. "If… if that's what you want." He found himself murmuring. Suddenly his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss. Then-

"You're _what I want." The words were whispered heatedly into his ear, and Wilbur could only sigh._

- - - - -

"I knew you'd come." Lewis mused affectionately. "You never listen to me."

Wilbur cracked a grin. "I don't listen to anyone except Carl." He joked. Lewis took a step closer, and suddenly Wilbur couldn't breathe. Offhandedly, he realized a cheesy love song was playing dimly in the background.

The blond stretched out his hand elegantly. "May I have this dance?' Lewis asked quietly.

Wilbur smiled faintly, and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, drawing the blond as physically close as possible. Cuddling into him, Wilbur inhaled, and took in everything that was _Lewis_.

It was perfect. No, neither of them were dancers… but they didn't have to be. Their bodies were so in tune together, that it seemed so _natural_. As they danced, Wilbur pretended, only for a moment, that it was _him_ marrying Lewis… that they were just a _couple,_ and not a screwed-up version of a father and a son.

For that song, Wilbur pretended life was perfect.

Then, as the song faded, so did Wilbur's fantasy of a perfect life beside Lewis.

A sigh. "Wilbur… I love you."

Wilbur swallowed down the thickness in his throat. "I love you too," His voice was scratchy, emotional. Though he hadn't cried since Lewis told him that he was planning to propose, Wilbur felt hot prickles begin welling up in his eyes.

Lewis gazed at Wilbur longingly, then swooped in and kissed the raven-haired boy desperately. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then this kiss was worth a million words. Everything was in that kiss… And suddenly, Wilbur couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

It was because of this that Wilbur didn't notice Lewis pulling out a small silver object from his pocket, couldn't foresee what was about to happen.

"I only ever wanted you." Whispered the blond, pulling away. Wilbur stared at him in confusion. Lewis lifted his hand, and clicked a button on the small silver object. A flash. Lewis inhaled sharply, staring into the suddenly vacant brown eyes he had come to love.

"You will forget ever falling in love with Lewis Robinson. You will forget visiting him. You will forget every kiss, every hug, every romantic moment you and Lewis have ever shared. The only things you will remember of Lewis is that he was your best friend when you were thirteen years old…"

Lewis faltered, forcing himself to continue despite the lump in his throat.

"You will fall in love with someone else." He whispered brokenly. "You will go home, and forget all of this. Now."

Suddenly, the zombie-like Wilbur began moving unsteadily towards wherever he had parked the time machine.

Lewis's eyes followed Wilbur for as long as he could, memorizing everything that he could before it was too late. He prayed that he had done the right thing. All he had left for Wilbur was to give him a shot at love that wouldn't be doomed. Someone he could fall for, and really have _all_ of them- not just fragments. As much as he wanted that person to be him, Lewis _couldn't_. Wilbur's survival depended on it.

Taking in a shaky breath, Lewis began walking back towards the reception hall, where another slow song was playing.

"There you are!" Franny cried, grabbing his arm happily. "Come on, let's dance!"

Lewis allowed himself to be dragged out onto to floor, and wrapped his arms around Franny. She wasn't as warm as Wilbur, and she didn't smell like him, and she wasn't nearly as beautiful…

But she was Franny- the mother of Wilbur. And that made all the difference.

Little did Lewis know… his memory erasing invention only worked so well… what he didn't take into account was that some memories aren't _meant_ to be forgotten, and those memories would _fight_ their way to the top of the subconscious, ticking like a time bomb, waiting for the perfect moment to suddenly explode.

- - - - -

A/N- And thus ends Addiction, and a new story begins. I'm sure you can all catch the subtle foreshadowing in this chapter… Yeah, it's gonna be good. I was quite pleased with myself while writing the plot for the sequel… which I should start writing… soon.

Hopefully it'll be a one shot. It depends. At the very least, it should be posted by next month.

It's been fun kids.


End file.
